The Boy In Room 412
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: She knew her life wasn't perfect. She faked another life for her rep. then she meets him. The boy of room 412. She finds out that he has a deeper life story than she ever had.They learn to survive abusive parents,drugs even murders..together.. TRAYLOR!
1. Gina's room

The horrid sounds of Loud rap music, babies crying, abusive husbands and couples arguing flooded the lower class apartments of downtown New Mexico. There was no such thing as peace and quiet and non violence in that area of the state.

15 year-old Taylor McKessie winced and jumped in her bed trying to sleep in her room due to the noises of her parents throwing everything in sight of their eyes at each other. It was all night every night with her parents. Same arguments over the same conflict. Her mother Janice McKessie accusing Kevin McKessie of cheating on her, neglecting the family and selling drugs. Kevin McKessie threatening to beat her if she didn't shut up.

Taylor felt tears roll down her caramel colored cheeks as she heard her father leave the 2 bedroom apartment with a strong slam of the wooden door. Taylor jumped out of her bed and dashed to her bedroom window watching her father outside kicking trashcans, and cursing out loud throwing a fit as she got in his car and sped off. Taylor cried harder as she remembered a time where non of this havoc was in her family.

It was around her 11th birthday when her mother and father had their first really bad argument because came home drunk and was caught with drugs in his car. Taylor grew immune to their fights but it still cut open that same wound she would mend everytime she heard her two hero like figures try to destroy each other. She wished she could just go back to when she was 6 years old or even never born sometimes.

Taylor closed her window and jumped in her bed putting on an act that she was sleeping when she heard the door knob to her bedroom turn.

"Taylor…..Taylor get up I know your awake" Janice McKessie said walking into her daughters room.

"Sorry Mama" Taylor said sitting up in her bed and turning on her lamp on her nightstand.

"Theres no need for you to apologize to me sweetie" Janice said kissing Taylor on her forhead.

"Mama…..is daddy coming back?" Taylor asked.

Taylor watched as her mom tensed up and forced a small smile on her lips.

"I don't' know honey….he's going to be ok….you don't have to worry yourself with our problems" Janice said.

"Yes I do! You are my parents. The parents who used to love each other and the last thought on ya'll minds were to tear each other apart. What happened to you guys…I-" Taylor started..

"Taylor! Listen to me ! You are not in charge of what goes on with me and your father! I told you have nothing to worry yourself about!" Janice McKessie said standing up stating her authority to her helpless honey-brown eyed daughter.

" I hate you!" Taylor said getting out of her bed and running through the living room to the front door and running into the hallway. Taylor slid down the wall of the ragedy hallways and cried into her hands. She looked to her left side where her bestfriend Gina Moraine used to live. Apartment 412.

Her and Gina were the best of friends. They had the same situation in life. Their parents always argued at night and Taylor and Gina would stay on the phone with each other in their rooms comforting each other as they were scared for their lives. Until one day Gina's mother couldn't take her husbands non sense anymore and moved and herself and Gina out of the apartments and they moved to Seattle with Gina's grandmother.

Taylor remembered how she stood infront of her living room window watching Gina hop into the U-Haul van and drive off to a new beginning. Taylor wished she was Gina. She would give anything to be able to get away from this place called home which was hell in disguise.

Taylor stood up and put her hand on the door knob of the empty apartment of Gina's and was surprised the door was unlocked. She walked in slowly…..it looked the same. Empty. Quiet. Taylor watched flashbacks before her eyes of her and Gina dancing in the living room to the latest cd's Gina would buy from the CD store.

"Hey!! You get out of there!" A deep voice roamed through the halls.

Taylor turned and saw a white-male running towards her angrily. Like a bull who was being taunted cruelly and was taking action in its revenge. Taylor ran to her front door when she saw the door whip open with a confused Janice standing their with her nightgown straps falling off her shoulders and her hair loose and wild but yet tamed.

"Excuse me sir is there a problem?!" Janice asked .

"Well yes there is clearly…is that your daughter?" The man asked huskily.

"Yes….it is" Janice said sternly switching her weight to one hip.

"Well your daughter was in my apartment room….I wouldn't want her to steal anything" The man said.

"Excuse....wait ….are you accusing my daughter of stealing? Janice asked.

"Theres not even anything in there to steal!" Jancie yelled

"I don't care its my property!....Me and My son will be moving in here tomorrow first thing in the morning and I don't want no problems ma'am that's all no need to get testy" The man said.

Janice looked at him for a second and nodded her head as if she was listening closely and agreeing with something he said. She took a small inhale of her cigarette and said…

"Ok…new neighbors huh….I'm Janice McKessie" She extended her hand The man took it and shook her hand.

"Jack…..Jack Bolton" The man said calming down.

"Taylor get inside" Janice demamnded.

"Yes mama" Taylor said.

Taylor walked in the living room and plopped on the couch and sighed. Was their really a new boy moving next door? Was he her age?....Thousands of questions puzzled Taylor as she waited fro her mom to enter the apartment. She then her the door close.

"Damn Taylor! Can't you stay out of trouble once?" Janice asked taking another puff of her cigarette.

"I'm sorry!....I was looking…I miss Gina" Taylor said.

"Well Gina is gone! You know that!" Janice said.

Taylor kept quiet and turned her focus to the window feeling tears on the brink of falling down her cheek.

Janice McKessie sighed and walked over to her daughter and sat next to her on the couch. She engulfed Taylor into a tight hug and rocked her back and forth as she heard Taylor cry louder.

"I'm sorry baby" Janice said calmly.

"I'm sorry Mama! I'm trying to make you proud….I'm trying…..I can't take Daddy not wanting us anymore and Gina not being there anymore….I just want things to be back like old times" Taylor said through sobs.

"Shhhh and I am proud of you babygirl….You make me proud everyday I see you walk to school and come home and get right down to your homework. I'm proud of how you manage to get through our hardships and still make it on the honor roll." Janice said.

Taylor just sniffled and listened to her mothers voice speak to her softly. Reassuring her everyting was going to be alright…..Taylor had to force herself to believe her mothers words and she soon fell asleep in her mothers arms.


	2. This is gonna be a long night

**Sorry for typos bare with me ppl!!!! Enjoy…**

The next morning Taylor peeped her head out of the bathroom door seeing if her mom was still sleep. She sighed as she saw her mom asleep on the couch snoring gently. Taylor took an apple of the table in the living room and snuck out the front door. It was only 7:50 a.m. Which meant it was way to early to go to school. Taylor was just to eager to sleep knowing there was a new boy that moved next door and she didn't want her mom to see her outfit,so she forced herself to get up early remembering Jack Bolton's words in quote "Me and my son will be moving in first thing in the morning". Taylor crept to the front door of apartment 412 next door and put her ear on the door she closed her eyes and listenened hopefully that she would hear voices.

"Their not here yet……if that's what you were hoping" A raspy voice came behind Taylor causing her to jump.

Taylor turned and saw a familiar 60 year-old woman standing their with a coffee mug full of fresh coffee. Taylor smell the fresh coffee scent coming out of the lady's apartment.

"Oh hi Mrs. Morales…did I wake you up?" Taylor asked.

"Nope….I was waiting myself…..I wanna see em' too" The lady said with a crackling laugh.

"Well if it helps I've met the father who's moving in" Taylor said.

"The father?......" Mrs. Morales asked.

Taylor nodded. Taylor knew Mrs. Morales since Taylor and her mother moved in. She was young then. She helped with everything they needed. She even cooked them dinner the first week they moved in.

Mrs. Morales sipped her coffee and gave a questioning look .

"Hmmm tell me more Taylor…come in and we can chat over some toast and coffee" Mrs. Morales said .

Taylor nodded and walked into the apartment that was decorated to a large extent. Mrs. Morales was Mexican-American. She was very bubbly and sincere.

Taylor sat on the couch and looked at all the pictures of Mrs. Morales and Mr. Morales. Mr. Morales died at the age of 55 due to lung cancer. Taylor remembered how the week Mr. Morales died Mrs. Morales didn't speak to anyone for about a month. Taylor also noticed how beautiful Mrs. Morales was when she was younger. Black curly hair and light brown eyes with a glistening smile and she even had to dimples to top it off.

"I miss that man…..he was a good man..you remember don't ya Taylor?' Mrs. Morales asked sitting on the couch across from Taylor sitting a tray of tea and toast on the table in front of them.

"Yes ma'am." Taylor said sipping her tea.

"Yea…..well tell me about this "father" that's moving in on our floor?" Mrs. Morales asked.

"Oh…well he didn't seem nice at first and so I was in Gina's apartment and-"

Soon later Taylor walked into the hallways of East High School. She was a sophomore there. With her bestfriends Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Neilson. Taylor loved the atmosphere of East High. It was her get away place from home. Everyone was so peppy and happy. Taylor envied that. Not that she didn't walk around happy too its just that they seemed to have the perfect life. She knew they had parents with good relationships and a father that would be proud to claim their family. So she put on a act of peppiness too to hide the truth of her horrible home life.

"Hey girl ready for the big pep rally?!" Gabby asked peppily standing next to Taylor along with Kelsi.

"You know it!" Taylor said switching her moods from sad to she had a reputation to keep up.

"Well come on we don't wanna have to sit on the bottom bleachers!" Gabby said grabbing her two bestfriends hands and all three ran to the gym seeing everyone making their way to them gym also.

Taylor winced as she bumped into a strong figure. She apologized not recognizing it was her boyfriend Chad Danforth.

"Hey Tay Tay!" Chad said immediately wrapping his arms around his main girl.

"Hey baby…..*kiss* your gonna win us the big game right? " Taylor asked batting her

eyelashes.

"Ok Eww" Gabby said. Taylor giggled.

"Well making a face like that I sure will..I better get get something in return" Chad said with a wink of his eye.

"Come sit with us" Taylor asked pulling him towards the gym doors.

"Woah babe you know I have to sit with my team….." Chad said.

"Well ok…save me a seat at lunch?" Taylor asked.

'You know it" Chad said walking off but not without giving Taylor a small smack on the butt.

"Are you two done?" Gabby asked in mock disgust with her and Kesli making fake barfing motions and noises.

"Haha very funny you two" The three girls said walking into the gym full of energetic high schoolers screaming "WILDCATS!".

Taylor and Gabby walked into the center of the court and gave a smirk to the girls behind her. While Kelsi ran to cue the music.

"Alright girls….let's get em' !!" Taylor yelled making the girl hyped.

"5-6-7-8!!" Gabby yelled.

The song "Goodies" by ciara and blasted the speakers and the crowd went wild. That's right Taylor Mckessie was the Cheerleader captain of East High Cheer squad. That's exactly why she had to keep her "Reputation" up. And her boyfriend Chad was the Captain of East High Basketball team.

Taylor and the rest of the cheerleaders rolled their hips and clapped their hands hitting toetouches and splits. Taylor winked at her boyfriend Chad as she saw him watching her hype up the crowd. Chad smiled and winked backed.

"GO WILDCATS!!" The cheerleaders yelled finishing their performance. The crowd followed screaming "GO WILDCATS!"

Taylor laughed and chatted with Gabby as they sat in the area with the Basketball team.

"And I was like no way…." Taylor said finishing her story.

"OH no did Chad really say that about Sarah Mcphearson?" Gabby asked throwing her head back laughing. Chad was always the one to talk about people for absolutely no reason. Gabby suddenly stopped laughing.

"Woah…….woah….WOAH!!!" Gabby said Patting Taylor franticly on her arm.

"OW! Stop that…what?!" Taylor said turning her attention away from making out with Chad to Gabby's alert call.

"Look….at that SUPER BOMB HOTTIIE over their on the other side of the gym!" Gabby said pointing

Taylor turned her focus to where Gabby was pointing and she smiled to herself.

"Well Well Well…Hello…Mr. Delicious" Taylor asked bitting her bottom lip sitting back against the bleachers hoping Chad didn't hear.

The girls drooled in awe as they watched a Caucasian electric blue eyed boy walk into the other side of the gym across from them . He was gorgeuous. He had brown Shaggy hair that fell over his to die for blue eyes slightly. He had on dark blue jeans a white plain shirt with some black vans and a grey jacket which he had the hood on his head. Taylor even noticed a glisten in his ear. He had a diamond stud in his left ear. She watched as all the girls on his side of the gym go crazy but hid it to keep it so obvious as they pointed at him like girls at a concert.

"I wonder who he is?" Kelsi asked.

"I..do not know! I wanna find out though" Gabby added.

Taylor just sat there quiet. She had no comment for no reason. She felt like she had no words to express her current mood as she looked at this God like boy. He looked Mysterious…and she liked it. A sort of sly look in his eyes gave her goosebumps. Seeing him walk put butterflies in her stomach.

Taylor jumped as she looked at him again seeing he was also staring at her on the othr side of the gym sitting in the bleachers. He didn't show any emotion. Taylor wanted to smile but she held back. She jumped as she felt someones arms wrap around her.

"Come on babe time for lunch!" Chad said kissing her neck.

"Ah Chad don't scare me like that" Taylor said giggiling.

"Tay, Chad lets go!" Gabi said

Chad ran off cathing up Taylor did also but she ran slower trying to get one more glimpse of Mr. Mystery. She looked at his side of the gym one more time. But frowned when she didn't see him. He was gone.

Taylor and Gabby walked to the cafeteria still chatting about the new boy. They walked to their original table which was the table both of their boyfriend sat with the rest of the bacsektball team.

"Hey baby" Taylor said leaning over the table giving Chad a sweet kiss.

"Awwww chaddie bear that's so sweeet" Zeke Baylor joked using Taylors nickname for Chad.

"Hey shut up Zeke! " Chad said hitting Zeke in the arm.

"Aww Zeke your just jealous you want a nick name to huh?" Taylor playfully asked.

"No I'm good Tay Tay" Zeke said eating his lunch.

"Thought so" Taylor said with a smirk. Zeke poked his tongue out at her.

" WHAAT?!!!" a squeaky voice thundered through the cafeteria.

Taylor and all he friends jumped in fear but they realized it was just Ice Queen Sharpay Evans.

"Yo whats up with the spoiled princess?" Jason Cross asked.

They all looked over at Where sharpay was and wasn't shocked to see she was over by the new boy. Probably trying flirt with him. Taylor suddenly felt a little envy towards Sharpay for some odd reason.

"Well looks like New kid doesn't anything to with Princess!" Chad said.

"Serves her right!" Taylor said suddenly realizing her words.

"What babe?"Chad asked.

"Oh…nothing" Taylor said sweetly.

It was end of the day and Taylor and Chad walked together hand and hand laughing together. Taylor had changed her cheerleader uniform knowing her mom forbid her to even be a cheerleader considering she thought cheerleaders were sluts. Taylor knew for sure she wasn't a slut. Taylor felt her body tense up and her hand clutched Chad's tighter as they approached her neighborhood. The sight of gangs, supicious people standing around…it was just a danger zone..especially for a person like Chad.

Chad lived in the upper class suburbs about a couple of streets away from the school. His father was a Doctor and his mother was a psychiatrist. Chad loved Taylor too much too let her walk home in a place like this alone.

"Chad…..baby you don't have to walk me home all the way..I can take care of myself" Taylor stated looking into Chads eyes and grabbing his hands.

"No, Taylor you know good and well I don't like you walking home alone….just let me walk you home….i won't let anything happen to you" Chad said kissing her forehead taking her head and continuing their walk.

Taylor closed her eyes as she heard some guys whistle at her and threaten Chad. Chad wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear "your ok..I got you". Taylor than saw a figure swoosh pass her up the stairs to her apartment complex building. He had the same jacket that new kid had on at the pep rally.

"Chad….I'm ok really I'm basically home so just go….its getting dark." Taylor stated.

"Ok…see you tomorrow babe…." Chad said giving her a passionate kiss. Taylor felt someone at the top of the stairs staring her and Chad down. When she looked the figure was gone. Taylor was starting to get creeped out.

Taylor watched Chad run across the street onto his way to his home once he was out of eye sight she jogged up the stairs.

"Taylor where the hell have you been?! It is 5:30 school ends at 5:00!" Janice McKessie said jumping off the couch approaching her daughter.

"Sorry Mama I was with Chad…I never get time to spend with my own boyfriend…" Taylor asked.

"Taylor you don't need a boyfriend at your age" Janice said walking over to Taylor.

"Yes I do mom. He loves me and I love him you've been fussing about me and Chad since day one just get over it already!" Taylor said angrily.

Janice McKessie just stared at her daughter and smiled and shook her head.

"Your just like me when I was young and in love with your father" Janice said.

"Well if me and Chad get married he wont leave me with our kids" Taylor said walking over to the dinner table.

"Taylor…."

"No mom just drop it ok…..I'm hungry whats for dinner?" Taylor asked looking through the fridge after walking into the small kitchen.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Were invited for dinner by the new neighbors the Boltons" Janice said smiling.

"Oh…Great"

"Taylor meant well"

"Oh please…." Taylor said walking into her room and closing her door. It was just like her mom to make excuses for everything and everyone.

Later that night Taylor and her mom stood infront the Bolton apartment. Taylor looked at her mom as she held a strawberry cake she made for dinner. Such a phony smile her mother had plastered on her small lips. Taylor heard the doorknob turn and a chipper Jack Bolton opened the door and greeted us with hugs and a smile.

"Janice, Taylor I'm glad you came, please come in"

Taylor and Janice walked in. Taylor was surprised how different the room looked. It looked like a one room mansion. How could they afford all these pretty decorations. If they had so much money why did they choose to live n such a place?

"Beautiful place Jack" Janice said.

"Thank you" Jack said placing the salad bowl on the table.

"This must be your son" Janice said looking at the baby pictures and middle school pictures of a little mini Jack Bolton look alike.

"Yeah that's him alright. Names Troy" Jack said.

"He's handsome" Janice said to jack while nudging Taylor in the shoulder trying to make it unoticable.

"Mom" Taylor said embarrassed through her teeth.

Jack chuckled at this noticing the cake in Janices arms.

"Oh a cake? Strawberry I'm guessing" Jack asked with a wink.

"Oh so clever ." Janice said walking over to him

If Taylor didn't know better she could of sworn the two middle-aged adults were…flirting"

They then heard a door open. A teen boy stood there looking confused on why people were in his house. Taylors eyes stretched as she noticed it was the boy form school. The new boy. Taylor couldn't believe it. She took in hislaid back attire. Messy yet tamed shaggy hair looked like he just got out the shower. His blue eyes sparkled along with his diamond stud. His black tank top and dark blue jeans.

"Oh Troy this is Janice McKessie and her daughter Taylor" Jack said.

"Hello Troy" Janice said.

"Hi" Troy said as pleasant as he could.

"Hello Troy" Taylor said quietly.

"Sup"Troy said with a nod of his head. The two teens stood there staring at each other. The felt like a spark of electric passion flow through their veins. They stood there wondering if they both had the same feeling.

"Ok…I'm guessin you two met..let's eat folks" Jack said after sensing an awkward atmosphere between his son and Taylor.

Soon they sat at a table eating. Taylor sat their in disgust as and her mother flirted unnecessarily. Taylor looked at Troy who made a face and s ticking his tongue out at the two adults causing Taylor to laugh.

"Whats so funny dear?" Janice asked.

"Nothing" Taylor said sipping her nearly glass of punch.

"Oh Troy passs Taylor to pitcher of punch would ya" Jack said.

Troy nodded and placed the pitcher of punch by felt her pone vibrate and checked it was a message from Chad. She smiled as she read "I love you baby". Not noticing the punch pitcher near her arm Taylor moved her arm causing the punch to spill all over the table Jack and Janice shot up form the table.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Taylor said standing up herself trying to clean up the mess.

Troy just laughed out loud shaking his head. Taylor felt like she wanted to die or just disappear. She never felt herself be more embarrassed.

"No its fine Taylor" Jack said cleaning the table.

"Well I guess dinner over good job neighbor" Troy said laughing and walking away form the table. Taylor looked at him and ran to the door and ran outside to the balcony.

"Troy Andrew Bolton go apologize now!" Jack said knowing his sons cruel sense of humor.

Troy sighed and walked out the door searching for this girl who he had no idea would change his life. For the best.

**Ok Read and Review Love you guys! Honest Reviews….**


	3. The Balcony

**Sorry for Typos. Enjoy. **

Humiliation. Taylor McKessie stood on the small balcony of her apartment drowning in her own tears and humiliation. She used her sleeve to wipe her mascara that smudge under eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She kept replaying how Troy's face looked when she wasted the punch. Taylor thought to herself even if Troy was looking at her in interest she blew her first chance all together. Taylor heard someone slide open the slide door entering the balcony. It was Troy.

"Hey" Troy said.

Taylor just looked at him rolling her eyes and walking further away from him.

"What are you coming to laugh at me again?" Taylor asked looking at him from the corner of her eyes as she leaned over the balcony looking down at the streets.

"No….My dad told me to come apologize" Troy said with a shrug of his shoulders sticking his hands in his back pockets of his denims.

Taylor narrowed her eyes and pushed herself of the balcony and walked to him.

"So it was your dads idea?" Taylor said.

"Yup" Troy said.

"Well ……I DON'T WANT YOUR DUMB ASS APOLOGIES IF YOU WERE FORCED TO DO IT!!" Taylor said getting in his face.

Troy threw her a mean look and sucked his teeth rolling his eyes.

"Ay girl don't bitch at me cause you're a klutz I was trynna apologize to you but never damned mind!" Troy said raising his voice even louder.

**Inside Troy's Home..**

"Oh Jack..Maybe I should go check on them.." Janice said in worry of her daughter and the neighbors son.

"Don't worry Janice Troy just needs to set himself straight with Taylor." Jack said putting clean dishes in the cabinet.

"But, Jack what if they end up arguing…my daughter is a little pepper she's quick to throw a fist" Janice said.

"Same with Troy. You can't imagine how many times Troy has gotten kicked out some of the best schools for fighting" Jack said.

"Well….you think they'll be alright?" Janice asked again.

"Sure. Did you see the way they were gazing at each other at dinner? They both probably like each other….that's how puppy love usually starts…hating each other, then becoming friends...then admitting your feelings….ha-ha yeah that's how me and my ex-wife were when we were young" Jack said waving a finger at Janice who just laughed.

"I guess they'll be ok" Janice said.

"That's the spirit" Jack said giving her a wink.

**On the Balcony **

"Your such a….a…Jerk!!" Taylor said yelling.

"Oh well your no charmer yourself damnit!" Troy said.

"AHHHHHHHH" Taylor yelled in frustration and stormed pass him but Troy grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Taylor demaned.

"No look…I didn't come out her to fight…"Troy said.

"You could of fooled me!" Taylor said switching her weight to one hip and folding her arms over her chest.

"See that's why I can't keep cool with you for one second with that smart ass mouth of yours!" Troy said letting her hand go.

"Well I'm sorry you don't like that about me…there's a lot of things your probably won't like about me!" Taylor said bitter like.

"I doubt that" Troy said to himself.

"Excuse me you wanna say that a little louder smart ass?" Taylor asked.

"I SAID I DOUBT THAT!" Troy said.

Taylor was taken back by his comment. Was he being…nice?

"Wha- What?" Taylor asked.

"Other then your temper and that smart ass mouth of yours you seem interesting…" Troy said with a shrug of his shoulders not looking her in the eyes.

He's shy. Taylor thought to herself.

"Oh…" Taylor said quietly.

"Ah I feel so stupid" Taylor said in a whisper sitting in the chair on the balcony.

"Why?" Troy asked turning to look her maintaining his spot by the balcony railing putting his back to the railing leaning on it.

"Because…I acted like such a bitch to you" Taylor said.

"That's funny I've never heard a girl admit she was being a bitch" Troy said chuckling.

Taylor just narrowed her eyes at him. Troy took that as his cue to stop laughing.

There then was a small awkward silence.

"Look…why don't we start over?...I'm Bolton…Troy Bolton" Troy said in a mock James bond tone and making a corny face like James extending his hand for her to shake.

Taylor laughed and jumped out of her chair.

"Well I'm Little Ms. Taylor McKessie" Taylor said in a country belle accent.

Taylor gave her hand to Troy and he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Oh quite the charmer" Taylor said.

"I know" Troy said.

"Cocky much?" Taylor asked.

"Nah…I'm just aware of how sexy I am." Troy said striking a pose. Taylor giggled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"So Troy tell me about yourself…what's your background?" Taylor asked.

"Theres not much to tell" Troy said.

"Oh sure everyone has a story to tell." Taylor said.

"Come on Troy not one thing?" Taylor asked.

"Nope" Troy chimed.

"I don't know.. every boy I've talked to you has something to brag on to me" Taylor said smiling at him.

"Well not me Taylor!" Troy said apparently sore on the subject.

"Oh….I'm sorry. Taylor said.

"Its ok" Troy said sternly staring out into the mist.

"Well I should go." Taylor said getting out her chair and heading towards the slide door. She stopped and turned to face him.

"No wait Taylor.." Troy said.

"It was nice talking to you " Taylor said bitterly and walking to the door. She slid it open and slammed it closed Troy jumped at the slam and a wave of guilt wash over him.

**Later on that night….**

"I just couldn't tell her dad. I couldn't tell her my background. She would stop talking to me in a hot second." Troy said sitting on the couch across from his dad.

"Why not Troy?" Jack asked..

"Because Dad….its complicated…Taylor seems like a really nice and good girl with a good future…unlike me…I'm just a thug like character she met in her everyday life with no future…If I tell her about me and all the things I've done She would never talk to me again.

"Troy don't say that about yourself" Jack said.

"Well its true dad!" Troy said.

Jack just looked at his son. It had been about 6 hours or so since Taylor left and Troy has been killing himself talking about her all night. He looked at Troy in the eyes and saw his eyes hold the combination of the emotions seriousness and concern. Jack had never seen his son shook up over a girl like the way he was. Especially after knowing her for less than a day. He then knew Troy was suffering from the symptoms of falling in love slowly.

"Troy…all I can tell you is to talk to her tomorrow. Explain why you flipped out like you did. She seems understanding and interested in you. Give her a chance to understand you. You can't keep things bottled up son" Jack said.

"I know Dad" Troy said staring at the floor.

"Trust me Troy. Your having the symptoms of liking someone. Just like me when I met your mom" Jack said smiling.

"What? Symptoms? That's funny Dad I have no symptoms of liking Taylor...that's idiotic" Troy said shaking his head.

"Besides she's not my……type" Troy said staring out into space. He had a weird feeling in his gut saying that.

"Whatever you say son I know these things and you can't run nor deny them" Jack said.

"Well ok dad…goodnight" Troy said getting off the couch and playfully threw a pillow a Jack. Troy and Jack shared a laugh and Troy headed off into his room and shut his door.

"My sons in love…" Jack said to himself.

**In Taylor's Bedroom…**

Why does he piss me off so much? I just met him. Even though he has those…gorgeous blue eyes…those eyes. That smile that makes my heart melt. That face, that voice that's music to my ears. No! Taylor you can't think that. You just met Troy. Why do I feel like he's worth getting to know? Mr. Bolton…Oh Mr. Bolton.

"Just get out of my head!" Taylor said sighing throwing her pillow on her face.

Taylor closed her eyes forcing herself to fall asleep but, those breath-taking blue eyes took over her thoughts again.

**Troy…**

Troy lay on his bed throwing his basketball up in the air and catching it. Taylor Mckessie was on his mind once again. There little argument made him laugh. The way she had a comeback quick made him work even harder to keep up with her. The way she rolled her eyes and the way she giggled and laughed.

"Troy...lights out son" Jack said creaking Troy's bedroom door open.

"Ok Dad" Troy said placing his basketball on the floor next to his bed.

"You ok son? Still thinking about her?" Jack asked.

"Barely Dad…goodnight" Troy said obviously lying.

"Hey dad" Troy said.

"Yes Troy?"

"Get the light for me will ya?" Troy asked.

"Sure thing son" Jack said with a small smile. He clicked the light off and closed the door. Troy tossed in his bed under his sheets and positioned himself on his back. He put one hand behind his head on the pillow and one of his chest.

"Taylor" Troy said to himself in a whisper.

Troy soon drifted off to sleep dreaming of those brown eyes. The eyes he felt he could stare into….. Forever.

**R&R. I'm Back guys. I wanna get up to 20 or more reviews for this chapter! I love you guys!! Thanks. **


	4. The Playground

**Enjoy. **

"Come on honey your gonna be late Chad should be outisde" Janice McKessie said rushing Taylor out the door.

"Ok Ok Mom can I finish my pop-tart?" Taylor said annoyed.

"Finish it on the way to school, you have a attendance record to keep up Now OUT!" Janice said pushing Taylor out the door.

Taylor heard the door slam and rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her pop-tart as she made her way to meet Chad downstairs. Taylor grew butterflies as she made her way closer to Troy's apartment door. Her eyes connected with the golden numbers "412" on the door. Flashbacks of her conversation with the handsome teen went through her head and a smile grew on her face. Those blue eyes that glistened when he smiled. That smile that made her want to scream when he flashed her those pearly whites.

Taylor smiled as she saw Chad waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. One strap of his backpack hanging on his shoulder as he leaned on the wall. He wore a black Hollister polo with blue jeans and black and white vans, his hair pulled back today. Just how Taylor loved it.

"Hey baby girl" He said pushing himself off the brickwall approaching her.

"Hey Boo" She said smiling. The two teens leaned in for their first kiss of the morning. Taylor always got butterflies feeling Chad's lips on hers. They pulled back and Taylor smiled as Chad bit his bottom lip staring into her brown eyes.

"Shall we walk my love?" Chad said extending his arm to Taylor.

"We Shall" Taylor said as she interlocked her arm with his as they started their walk to school.

Taylor and Chad walked past the neighborhood park where they spent most of their childhood days together.

"Aww Chad look remember we used to play together here everyday Taylor said running towards the swing and hoping on one of the swings.

"Weee Chad come push me!" Taylor said giggiling.

"Your such a big baby" Chad jokingly said smiling and walking towards her throwing his bag on the ground.

"But I'm your baby" Taylor said.

"And that you are my love" Chad said kissing her on the lips once again.

"Hey Chad bet I can beat you down the slide" Taylor said hoping off the swing.

"I bet you could cause im not getting on the slide" Chad said putting on his N.Y baseball cap adding more to his outfit.

"Ohh come on pleeeasssee" Taylor said.

"Fine" Chad said giving in.

Taylor giggled like a small child and she and Chad took their places on the slides.

"Ready darling?" Taylor asked in a British accent.

"Whatever" Chad said poking his tongue out at her.

"Go!"

The two slid down the curvy slide and Taylor hit the sand first. Chad coming second. Taylor giggled and chanted how she beat Chad like she said she would. Chad crawled to Taylor on his knees where she was laying on her back laughing to herself. He climbed on top of her looking down at her biting his bottom lip.

"That wasn't fair I want ready!" Chad said.

"Whatever baby you lost I won fair and square!" Taylor said laughing as she lay under him.

"Really?" Chad asked.

Taylor nodded as Chad leaned down and kissed her passionately. Taylor lifted her hands placing each hand on his face as she felt she was in heaven. Taylor opened her eyes and her eyes grew wide as she saw Troy Bolton laying on top of her smiling down at her.

"I love you Taylor" he said.

"Taylor…Taylor…." His voice drifted away softly.

"TAYLOR! EARTH TO TAY!" Chad said standing up looking down at Taylor as she sat there in a daze.

"Oh…sorry" Taylor got up in thinking about what just occurred in her imagination.

"What was that about? You ok?" Chad asked grabbing her hand softly interlocking their fingers as they started walking again.

"Nothing baby I was just in a daze after your amazing kisses" Taylor said kissing Chad on the cheek.

Chad laughed.

"So Tay we got a new player on our team. Well he's trying out today. Heard he's got game" Chad said.

"Really? Whats his name?"

"Troy…ummm thunder…no….Bolton , Bolton! That's his name" Chad said in deep thought.

Taylor felt her stomach do a summersault. "OH…never heard of him." Taylor said.

"Yeah well maybe you can talk coach into letting me watch you guys play so I can see if this new guy is as good as my baby?" Taylor said stepping in front of Chad and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hmmm I sure will. But you should already know im the best, girl" Chad said cockily.

Taylor giggled as they walked up the steps of East High School. Taylor and Chad walked into the halls of the busy hallway hand in hand. Chad's fellow teammates came up to him and greeted him and the followed him creating a entourage for Chad. Gabriella came up to Taylor greeting her with a hug.

"Hey Gabs" Taylor said.

"Hey Tay…how was the morning walk?" Gabi asked nudging Taylor in the arm and winking her eye.

"Amazing" Taylor said dreamily as she walked ahead of Gabi to her locker. Gabi held back for a minute rolling her eyes playfully and laughing at her lovestruck friend.

"Sounds like someone is whipped" Gabi said puckering her lips into the mirror after applying lip gloss on her small lips.

"Whatever girl im not afraid to say I am…who wouldn't be? Chad is sooo hott" Taylor said laughing.

"Eww I wouldn't!" Gabi said.

"Haha" Taylor laughed sarcastically.

The girl opened their locker and applied last minute make up and lip gloss in the mini mirror on the inside of their locker doors. Taylor jumped as she saw those blue eyes behind her in the reflection in her mirror. Taylor slammed her locker door closed and turned to face no one else than Mr. Troy "bad boy" Bolton himself. Taylor felt her knees go weak as she saw him leaning on the lockers behind him while eyeing her as he licked his lips.

"McKessie" Troy said bitterly.

"Bolton" Taylor replied with venom in her voice as she switched her weight to one hip.

Gabi had her mouth wide open. Why didn't Taylor tell her she knew the new boy?

"Are you trying to stalk me?" Taylor asked.

"Oh..wait so your not bitching at me today? Hell must of finally froze over!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Oh please you weren't even in my thoughts you jerk!" Taylor snapped back.

"_Im so lying" Taylor thought to herself. _

"Liaaaarrrrr" Troy sang.

"Ughhh your such a little prick!" Taylor said.

"Come on Gabi!" Taylor said.

Gabi nodded and walked to Taylor's side.

"Ohh so this is the beautiful Gabriella you told me about Taylor" Troy said taking Gabi's hand and kissing it.

"Troy Bolton is the name beautiful" Troy said with a wink.

"I never told you about Gabi!" Taylor yelled.

"Why the hell not?!" Gabi asked.

"Oh hush Gabi!" Taylor said.

"Hey be nice Tay don't be jealous." Troy said.

"Pshh you wish and its Taylor and I would like it if you stop stalking me". Taylor said calming down.

"I can call you what I choose. And besides my locker is right here". Troy said opening his locker door letting it swing open. "Abracadabra!" Troy said with a wink.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oh great" Taylor said with a fake smile.

"Hey baby" Chad said coming up to the three wrapping one arm around Taylor's waist.

"Oh..wait…Troy right?....I'm Chad…team captain of the team" Chad said extending his hand.

"Sup" Troy said shaking Chad's hand.

"And this is my girl Tay and her friend Gabi" Chad said.

Troy looked at Taylor who rolled her eyes. Troy smirked. The word revenge went through his mind.

"Oh me and Taylor have met…right Tay Yeah she has told me so much about you on saturday?" Troy said with a wink.

"What?" Chad said faking to be happy.

"Ummm..uhh baby we don't wanna be late for class Troy is just a joker we never met before….right Troy?" Taylor said saying the last part through her teeth giving Troy a death glare.

"Taylor are you lying?" Chad asked.

"No Chad im not! Troy stop being an ass and tell him we never met a day in our life!" Taylor said.

"Whatever Sure" Troy said closing his locker. Troy walked off chuckling to himself.

"Tay baby what was that about?" Chad asked pulling Taylor to the side.

"Nothing babe Troy was just being an ass" Taylor said giving Chad a peck in the lips.

Taylor started walking but stopped when she realized Chad wasn't walking with her.

"Chad?" Taylor asked looking back.

Chad just shook his head and caught up with her and held her hand. They made it too Taylor's class and Chad eyed Troy in the class sitting at his desk listening to his ipod.

"He's in your homeroom?" Chad asked.

"I guess so" Taylor said playing with one of Chad's curly lock in his hair.

"Well..be good…remember who your boyfriend is" Chad said in a serious tone.

"Chad….Dont be that way" Taylor said softly.

"Whatever….bye baby I'll see you at my practice right?" Chad asked.

"You know it" Taylor said emotionless giving him a kiss one more time and walking into class.

Taylor felt her throat grow sore as she tried not cry. She hated being in a awkward place with Chad. He was all she had since her dad didn't want her. Chad was like her miracle angel the day he asked her out and he's been with her through all hard times and good. Taylor knew she would have nothing to live for if Chad left her.

"Tay you ok girl?" Gabi asked seeing the pain in Taylor's eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine" Taylor said walking to her seat.

Taylor looked at Troy who was looking at her in concern. Taylor hid her sadness by rolling her eyes at him and in return Troy sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes also.

Class started and Taylor felt Troy burning a hole through her head. Taylor refused to acknowledge his look knowing if she looked she wouldn't be able to turn away. Besides she had Chad to focus on .

The bell rung and Taylor rushed out the class with Gabi on her heels. Taylor felt her heart drop as she saw Kaya Lexy in a deep conversation with Chad who was smiling. Taylor walked up to the two breaking their engaging conversation.

"Hey baby" Taylor said.

"Sup" Chad said.

Taylor was hurt. Sup? That's never how Chad greeted her.

"Ahem" Taylor said signaling for Kaya to leave.

"Oh well Chad..I'll just get notes form you after school…" Kaya said.

"Wait Kaya what notes do you need?" Taylor asked.

"Oh um History class we don't have that class together" Kaya said.

"Actually we do…here" Taylor with a smirk holding out the History notes in Kaya's direction.

"Oh…um I think I know where mines are….thanks though Taylor!" Kaya said walking off fast.

"Bitch….." Taylor said.

"Tay that wasn't even necessary…"Chad said.

"Excuse me? It wasn't necessary for me to confront some hoe for being all in my mans face?" Taylor asked.

"Stop trippin" Chad said.

"Trippin?..Chad you are the one trippin'! You have been bitching since you thought me and Troy had that conflict this morning!" Taylor said.

"Well sorry for being concerned if my girl is probably fucking some guy behind my back!" Chad said.

"Your over reacting! I said we don't know each other! You should believe me I'm your girlfriend! How could you say that about me?! Chad after all we've been through and you blame for something you think I did cause your insecure?!" Taylor said.

"Whatever….Im going to practice….Coach said it's a closed practice…" Chad said walking off.

Taylor closed her eyes and closed her mouth shut tightly trying to keep in her sobs. Gabi hugged Taylor and kissed her forehead telling her its going to be ok.

"Gabi I can't lose Chad. I just can't..i would die!" Taylor said.

"I know Tay and your not…just let him cool off Tay…" Gabi said.

"Come on lets go watch him practice" Gabi said.

"But it's a closed practice" Taylor said.

"Not its not Tay it's a Monday closed practices are on Fridays" Gabi said.

The two girls walked in the gym hearing the sound of sneakers screeching on the court floor and whistles blowing and basketballs bouncing repeatedly. Taylor and Gabi saw all the boys doing warm up drills and Taylors eyes caught a glimpse of Troy also warming up.

Chad saw Taylor and Gabi walk in as they sat on the bleachers.

"It's a closed practice ladies" Chad said sternly.

"Chad don't be an ass we have every right to be in her just as much as you!

And you know you wanted Tay to come!" Gabi said.

All the other players turned and looked at the two girls including Troy. Troy and Taylors eyes connected and his blue eyes nervously looked around trying to find something to excuse him from their eye conversation.

"Fine." Chad said with a smirk.

"Alright guys lets start try-outs!" Chad said.

The new guys formed a line and Zeke Baylor was first in line. Chad, Jason, and D.j sat at a table with clip boards.

"Ok Zeke let me see you right hand and left hand lay-ups" Chad said.

Zeke nodded and did as he was commanded.

"Three pointer" Chad said. And Zeke obeyed again.

"Wow Baylor is good" Gabi said.

"Yeahh." Taylor said sadly.

"Come on Tay cheer up Chad is just being a jerk….guys are like that and you know it. Gabi said patting Taylor's thigh.

Taylor only nodded. Troy looked at her again and flashed a small smile.

"I can't stay in here Gabi" Taylor said getting up.

"No Taylor…sit!" Gabi said.

Taylor hesitated and soon gave in and sat down.

"Bolton your next" Chad said.

Troy grabbed the basketball from Chad and bounced it a couple of times before he did his lay-ups.

"Wait for my command please" Chad said bitterly.

"Whatever dude" Troy said but obeyed.

"Lay-ups…and three pointer….and half court" Chad said.

Troy did the all commands without any flaws. Chad felt jealousy grow in his veins. Who did Troy think he was coming to East High hitting on his girlfriend and trying to take his name in basketball.

Troy stood there with a smirk knowing what Chad was trying to do. "Anything else?" Troy asked.

"Don't be a smart ass" Chad said.

"Oh no" Taylor said to herself knowing Chad was the competitive type.

"Ok dude" Troy said trying to keep his cool.

"Dribble…with two basketballs up and down the court" Chad said forcefully throwing the balls at Troy.

"Chad come on man that's unnecessary he did everything we needed him to do" Jason said.

"Shut up" Chad said.

Troy only shook his head laughing and starting his task. He bounced the balls one by one in a steady rhythm. Backwards, forward sideways.

"Troy is talented...isnt he?" Gabi asked Taylor, Taylor didn't answer she was too into what was going on.

Troy kept his eye on the path he was going down. He stopped. He turned and started his way back to where Chad and the judges were.

"Quit already Bolton?" Chad yelled to other side of the gym where Troy was.

Troy only smirked and Chad grew quiet as he heard the basketballs bouncing again. Troy added some tricks as he dribbled back to Chad. Chad stood there with envy and anger in his eyes . Before he knew it Chad was standing before an undefeated sweating Troy Bolton.

"Done" Troy said with a smirk as he dropped the ball.

The other guys stood up and started shouting and cheering for Troy. Chad couldn't stop Troy if he wanted too.

"You and me one on one to 10 points now!" Chad said as it grew silent.

"Chad man?" D.J said.

"No…come on Bolton" Troy said putting his clipboard on the table and grabbing a near by basketball.

Chad bounced the ball and Troy walked to the court by Chad. Chad made his move and Troy was right on his heels and soon took the ball from Chad and scored. Troy gave Chad a smirk and bounced the ball.

"Gabi Chad is getting out of control I didn't know he could get this jealous!" Taylor said.

"I know. Maybe we should stop him before things get worse" Gabi said standing up .

"Chad man I know we started off wrong. But look me and Taylor have nothing going on man if that's what your upset about. No harsh feelings dude?" Troy asked while bouncing the ball.

"Whatever just play this has nothing to do with Taylor!" Chad said.

Troy made his move and scored another point.

"Come on Chad man can we just drop this? I don't want a bad start at this school" Troy said.

"Just play the damn game!" Chad said.

"No…this is immature and childish..if I have go through all this to be on the team then I'll pass" Troy said throwing the ball down ad walking away.

"Get your ass back over here finish the game!" Chad said grabbing Troys shoulder.

Troy stopped and turned to face him

"Don't put your fucking hands on me" Troy said.

"Oh so now whiteboy wanna get mad?" Chad asked.

"Fuck you Chad" Troy said pushing Chad.

Chad pushed back and Troy's fist connected with Chads jaw and Chad's fist met Troys eyes. Taylor and Gabi ran down the bleachers as the guys ran towards the fight breaking it up.

"Chad! Stop!" Taylor said standing there with tears in her eyes.

Chad pulled back and his heart drop and a wave of guiltiness wash over him as he saw the love of his life standing there broken hearted and disappointed.

Troy closed his eyes he couldn't stand to see girls cry especially Taylor for some reason. He wanted to envelope her into a hug lasting forever and reassure her everything was going to be ok.

"Taylor …baby" Chad said walking towards her, but Taylor backed away and ran off out the gym.

"Good job asshole" Gabi said standing there shaking her head and running after Taylor.

"Practice is over!" D.j and Jason yelled.

Everyone walked to the locker room but Troy lagged behind. He wanted to hit Chad again for not going after Taylor. Troy had to do something. He was wrong himself for this morning. He pretty much started it all. He had to do something. So he did. He ran out of the gym at full speed looking for the broken hearted beauty. Taylor McKessie.

**Hey guys sorry my computer hasn't been working! Im going to update my other stories soon! Im kinda stuck on AANBAN so if you have any ideas tell me in reviews! Hope you liked this chapter. Honest Reviews! Thanks. Luv you guys! **


End file.
